


Impromptu Hawaiian Holiday

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [107]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Cell Phones, F/M, Flirting, Flirty McCoy, Flirty Molly, Fluff, Hawaii, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Loving McCoy, Loving Molly, Married Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, New Orleans, Phone Calls & Telephones, Planning A Date, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic McCoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets a call at her post from her husband telling her he's whisking her away on a surprise date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Hawaiian Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is my last fic written for day 3 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week, and it's prompted with a sentence starter from [my favorite list of random sentence starters](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters).

“On a scale from, ' _I can sometimes make important phone calls without crying_ ' to ' _I have a stable job with a steady income, a spouse who loves me, a dog, and two kids who are screwed up minimally at worst_ ', how much of an adult are you?”

“Oh, I’m quite the adult,” Molly said with a laugh to her co-worker at the coroner’s office, even though in her head she knew she had to keep quiet about the fact that she _did_ in fact technically have three children and a granddaughter in New Orleans proper. She could, however, bring up the three cats and she forgot how many river otters at this point on top of the dog and a whole other job on top of the one she was currently at. She opened her mouth to speak but her mobile began to ring and she looked at who was calling, smiling brightly. “Speaking of the spouse who loves me, this is my husband. I need to take this. Would you excuse me?” Her co-worker nodded and Molly moved away from the table and then answered the call and put the phone to her ear. “Hello, love.”

“I’m whisking you away for a date tonight,” McCoy said.

“And just what did I do to deserve this?” she said, a smile on her face.

“Nothing in particular. I just decided I wanted to take the sexiest and hardest working woman in New Orleans out to dinner and dancing. James said he and Zoe and Livvy would take little him for the night so we have the whole cabin to ourselves when we get back.” 

“Oh, that’s nice. I may have to do something nice for our eldest son in thanks.”

“And nothing nice for me?” McCoy said, and Molly imagined he was pouting on his end of the phone.

She chuckled. “I imagine I’ll do all sorts of nice things to you tonight,” she said, her voice sounding slightly like a purr.

“It may even go both ways,” he replied.

“Oh, really?” she said. “Then I think this will be quite the enjoyable evening for us both. When is this date supposed to start?”

“When will you be done at the coroner’s office?” he asked.

“Five,” she said. “If you’re taking me someplace nice I’d like to look my best for you.”

“You always look beautiful,” he said.

She felt herself warm at his compliment even though he couldn’t see her. “You’re too kind.”

“It’s not me being kind. It’s the damn truth. Anyone who can’t see it is blind and stupid.” He was quiet for a moment. If you come back to the cabin we can leave at six and then go to Herbsaint by six thirty.”

“That sounds lovely,” she said. “And then dancing afterward?”

“That’s what I was thinking,” he said.

“I may marry you all over again if tonight goes well,” she said.

“If I knew that was all it would take I’d take you out every week,” he said. “Then we could have an actual honeymoon every weekend.”

“You know, one day we _will_ finish ours when I’m not pregnant,” she said with a chuckle. “I mean, Hawaii on my birthday was nice but it would have been nice if I’d gotten to drink. Hawaii is supposed to have amazing cocktails and I got to have so few the first time we went.”

“We could always skip going to Herbsaint and just teleport to Hawaii tonight,” he said thoughtfully. “I know it’s not a honeymoon but it could be nice for an evening.”

“And maybe we could get a hotel room for the night?” Molly asked excitedly.

“I could get us a room somewhere, if you’d like that,” he said.

“Oh, I really would,” she said. She paused for a minute. “Most people would think we’re mad if they heard this conversation. ‘Oh, let’s just jet to Hawaii for the night for dinner and cocktails and dancing and a night at a suite because I can teleport.’”

“Well, it’s a damn useful wish,” McCoy said.

“That it is,” he replied. “I can arrange for all of it before you get home, then. With the time difference, we might even get a chance to do a little bit extra.”

“Canoodling in a pool, maybe?” she asked.

“Are you planning on bringing a swimsuit?”

“ _I_ wasn’t planning on bringing one, if you could get us a private pool,” she said. “I think it’d be more fun that way.”

There was a longer pause then. “Oh, if you know the thoughts I was having right now.”

“I can imagine, dear,” she said with a slightly evil chuckle.

“I should do something like that to you,” he said.

“Oh, didn’t you know? I have wicked thoughts about you all the time,” she said, her smile impish. “I’m just better at keeping them nicely locked away while I’m at my post. But it’s good to know just how easily I can distract you. I didn’t know I had that much power over you.”

“Yes you did,” McCoy countered.

Molly tilted her head back and forth. “Okay, yes I did. I rather relish it sometimes.”

“You’re evil.”

“I know.” She looked at her watch and realized it was almost time to go back to work. “I have to go back to my post soon, but I think our evening together sounds lovely. If it does actually all come together, I may even call in sick tomorrow so we can stay until check-out so that we can take advantage of as much time in Hawaii as possible.”

“I could be persuaded to maybe do the same,” he said, sounding pleased with the idea. “I’ll get to work on getting reservations taken care of. You just get through your shift and then come home and we’ll leave as soon as you pack something for tomorrow.”

“Alright,” she said. “I love you, Leonard.”

“I love you too, Molly,” he said before he hung up. She looked at her mobile and smiled, knowing that tonight was going to be spectacular if her husband had anything to say about it. And if she had anything to say about it? She’d ensure it.


End file.
